In an aircraft, the purpose of the thermal and acoustic insulation system, also referred to as “thermoacoustic insulation,” is to insulate the aircraft from the noises, in particular the aerodynamic noises, and the cold encountered during flight at normal cruising altitudes. Generally, the insulation relates to the aircraft cabin, which is intended to accommodate the crew and passengers, whereas the hold generally is not insulated.
In known types of aircraft, the thermoacoustic insulation system for insulating the cabin comprises a plurality of padded panels, each assembled on the structure of the aircraft. A typical medium-haul aircraft therefore contains approximately three hundred padded panels. The geometry of these panels varies depending on their respective locations inside the aircraft, and they are generally produced for the most part manually and incorporated manually into the structure of the aircraft.
Operations for installing the thermoacoustic insulation system in the aircraft are therefore long and costly, and furthermore take over the aircraft, in that it is not generally possible to carry out other operations on the aircraft while the thermoacoustic insulation system is being installed.
In view of the increasing rates of aircraft production, it is therefore desirable to improve the methods used to incorporate thermoacoustic insulation systems into aircraft.